


[VID] Idol

by caramarie



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: M/M, vid, vid: 3-4 min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: Brian Slade lives the life he wants.





	[VID] Idol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/gifts).



[View on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/326526751) – password: **idol-vs-artist**

Music: IDOL [Stadium Remix] by BTS.

[Download 1280x696 111 MB mp4.](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/idol-caramarie.mp4)


End file.
